


Shipmates

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oral, Xeno, pre-redemption arc, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a long time ago so why not post it now.<br/>--<br/>Jasper, you’ve come to learn, is very…. Brutish. You mean, she’s huge, imposing, noisy, messy and generally just a terrible ship-mate. Even that blue waste is less of a pain than Jasper.</p><p>But at the same time, you have to pretend to admire her, because she is your superior, and you have to keep your manner polite and somewhat friendly, because she’s stuck with you in this giant hand until you get to Earth. Stuck, for at least another two weeks. Stuck, and you’re bored with sudoku, crosswords, all of the puzzles you brought, and honestly, everything meant to entertain you for this journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipmates

Jasper, you’ve come to learn, is very…. Brutish. You mean, she’s huge, imposing, noisy, messy and generally just a terrible ship-mate. Even that blue waste is less of a pain than Jasper.

But at the same time, you have to pretend to admire her, because she is your superior, and you have to keep your manner polite and somewhat friendly, because she’s stuck with you in this giant hand until you get to Earth. Stuck, for at least another two weeks. Stuck, and you’re bored with sudoku, crosswords, all of the puzzles you brought, and honestly, everything meant to entertain you for this journey.

You mean, besides her. She seems to forget the cameras monitoring the ship’s halls, including the private sections, and you have more footage of her making out with her arms than you really know what to do with. At this point, it feels like blackmailing her with it wouldn’t do anything. She probably does it all the time.

It’s a strange ritual you have, walking the ship and checking for damage, as outlined in the handbook, and then spending a few hours watching the monitors, as also outlined in your handbook. The only part not outlined, though, is watching her. Obviously nothing vulgar like if she were to go and bathe or some other activity that rendered her underdressed. You mean. Obviously, you’re not some creepy voyeur.

Jeez.

But you do watch her, idly, as she’s walking through the ship and harassing Lapis Lazuli and just generally messing with things she shouldn’t be. It’s a good way to catalog all the damages she causes so that you’re not charged for the repairs, and to make sure she’s not actually torturing your prisoner. She hasn’t, but you can never be sure with her, since she’s got such a mean streak.

Between the sweeps of the ship, monitoring her personal rounds, and programming your robonoids, you find yourself moderately less bored than you had been before you started the routine. Still bored out of your wits, but slightly less so. You guess that’s the most you can ask for.

One such day is today. Or night, you don’t know exactly the time on homeworld. In your route of your photographing and cataloging of the many, many dents Jasper leaves when she storms around like some kind of caged animal, you pause to laugh at that analogy, closing your holoscreen to do so.  She even uses her head to run into things, you think, laughing so hard you have to lean on the wall to keep upright.

“What’s so funny, trianglehead?” Her voice breaks through your laughter like it’s a pane of glass.  "You don’t really strike me as the kind who laughs at things. Like. At all.“

You shock upright and spin to face her, looking up with a glower. “I find many things humorous, _Jasper_. Just not pointless vulgarity. Or flexing.” You can see the surprise and indignation that crosses her face before she replaces it with a smirk.

“That so?” She leans in a little over you, grinning. “That must be why you’ve been watching me in my room, huh?” Color rushes to your face and you lean back into the wall despite yourself, but she just follows you, her arms pressing to either side of your head on the cold metal. “Or is all that footage on your discs for something else?”

Her eyes bore into you as you stutter and avoid looking at her; telling her the truth might get you demoted, or worse, and telling her anything else would be admitting that yes, she’s very attractive, which is almost worse than demotion. Finally, you manage a weak “no”, and she laughs out loud. Her eyes flick to one side, toward where the prisoners are held, and then she pushes off the wall and away from you, walking back to her quarters.

You stand up straight, brush yourself off, and decide to retire for a while. Considering that there isn’t anything much to do otherwise, you keep yourself busy rewriting lines of code to modify your robonoids; with any luck you won’t need them, but you pride yourself on preparedness. It’s what got you this supposedly cushy job with earth. Despite that turning out to be a load of crap, it’s still worth remembering, so that you can get over this bump in the road and continue with your easy job.

It only takes about an hour for you to get bored with that and start to do another sweep of the ship, peering around corners and making sure Jasper isn’t sneaking around this time. You  don’t want her cornering you and, god, you don’t know, challenging you to a flex-off or something. You never know what to expect from her, just that it’s most likely pointless and ridiculous.

So, to say she startles you when she swoops in behind you like a silent mountain would be understating the very real yelp you let out at her breath against the back of your neck. You pretty much almost retract your physical form, honestly, it puts that much stress on you.

Her lips nearly brush your skin when she speaks, her hands leaning on the wall above you. “Why are you sneaking around like this? Did you do something wrong, and now you’re trying to hide it from your superior?” Her words have an edge of laughter to them, like she’s seconds from telling a bad joke.

“I was just doing my duties.” You mutter, spinning to face her and even pulling yourself up on your toes a little to meet her eyes. She’s smiling, doesn’t give you any more space. “There’s nothing sneaky about _actually_ getting work done.”

Jasper’s eyebrows rise for a second, then settle down in a sly grin, her mouth too wide to be anything not-sinister. “Are you saying you think this is work? Really? I didn’t think even you were that ignorant. The most useful thing to do on this-” She pauses, knocks another dent into the wall behind you, watching you for a flinch you don’t give her. “Hunk of metal is plan for battle. Anything else might as well be fucking, at least that’s fun.”

“And who would I be doing that with, Jasper? You?” You snap, then shut your mouth because the little voice in the back of your mind says _“that really doesn’t sound half bad”._

She smiles a little softer, less a challenge and more an offer. “It isn’t like you have anything better to do.” She trails off for a second, leaning away to give you some breathing room. “And we both know you want to touch these.” At the last word, she pulls back to flex her arms, striking a pose, her chest puffed out and her arms at right angles to either side.

“That’s debatable.” You sigh, phasing your visor away and rubbing your eyes. “Both of those points.” You’re stalling. “But… I suppose at this point, once I finish my sweep and re-catalog all of the damages, I don’t think I have anything more pressing to work on after that, until it’s time for the next sweep.”

You can tell more from her grin than the heat in your face that you’re flushing again, but you keep your eyes on hers, like this is a business deal you need to close and not a very strange proposition. “Sounds like a plan.”

She walks away, then, with no real issue, and you watch her for a few seconds, until she rounds a corner, before continuing. You wait for her to pop back around, but she doesn’t, and linking into the ship’s system shows her just… Walking back to her block. You shrug it off and keep up on your sweep, only checking on her a few times as you do. Then, still waiting for cameras or something to jump out and show you a recording of you accepting the proposition of sex with a superior.

Nothing comes. You take probably more time than you should cataloging the supplies (mostly weapons, since you don’t eat) and damages, before finally turning your attention to the security feed again and peeking in on Jasper’s room. She is, surprisingly, just flicking around some random media from homeworld, sitting with her feet on a desk and looking totally bored. Not that you’d expected her to like, oh, phase into something more exposing or lay on something or whatever. You don’t know.

Since nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, you decide to just, get the hard part over with. She won’t tease you, you tell yourself, walking down the halls and taking deep breaths, even though you don’t need to. Why would she? That wouldn’t _help_ her, obviously. But you mean. She might. She might be doing this all just to mess with you. She could be doing a lot of things.

You waver at her door for a few minutes, staring at it like you could see her true plans through it. After a tense internal debate on the likelihood of this being a complex prank (low, simply because complexity isn’t Jasper’s strong suit), you then have to wonder if knocking is the right thing to do. Should you phase out of your clothes and just walk in? God, you don’t know.

After taking way too long thinking about it and nearly psyching yourself out, you convince your suspended fist to land on the door. Just once. Then, you make your feet not sprint away until the door opens with a hiss of air, and meet Jasper’s eyes with your own, giving up entirely on not looking nervous. This has to be a prank.

She answers the door relatively quickly, looking first cocky and then… Concerned? That’s not an expression you’ve seen on her before. “Uh. You know you don’t _have_ to be here, right? I’m not gonna add this to my report.”

The last sentence is so ridiculous and out of place coming from her that you laugh, once, and then let yourself keep laughing, leaning your head down and slowly relaxing your shoulders, and after a second Jasper joins in, seeming to catch on to how silly the thought of her writing up a report is. You both laugh, even after you stand up on your toes to reach her mouth with your own, and you both chuckle softly as you push her into her room, your hands in her hair and hers on your waist.

You keep laughing with her, quietly and broken up by kissing each other, until she presses a hand between your legs and phases out of her clothes, her smile sly all over again. Phasing out of your own clothing, you try not to look down and fail, seeing her pudendum when you glance down curiously. Hers is already slightly out and slick-looking, orange and red like her skin. As you watch, trying to pull your eyes back, it slips out just a bit more, and you groan because so does your own just looking at it.

Surprisingly, the only response Jasper has is to pull your face back up and kiss you again, her hand rolling against your pudena once before moving to your thigh. You don’t have to think before you press yourself flush against her, and she lifts you to press your back into the wall. Her teeth in this form are sharp, sharp enough that you’re a little worried she might bite you, but you guess you’re fine either way.

Her hips press up against yours and you both sigh, her a little louder than you, when your pudena wrap around each other. Hers is larger, you think, but that’s not terribly surprising, considering that her everything is larger than yours. They writhe between you, and you wonder if she’s as surprised at the ridges yours has as you are at the blunt, slightly triangular tip hers has. Maybe she expected it, though.

You shift and get your opening to brush the base and she lets out a huff of breath against your face, grinning. “Impatient?” She rocks her hips forward and you groan a small noise.

“Maybe I want to be able to get back to work.” You snap, though your words don’t have a lot of venom in this situation, with you pushing yourself against her like you are. “Since we both have things we have to turn in at the end of this.”

She laughs, her hands pulling your legs around her waist proper. “When I’m done, you won’t even be able to walk.” Her teeth almost break the skin when she bites your bottom lip.

“N-not! Not, attractive, Jasper.” You grumble, between smallish pants, because even if your mind is saying her dirty talk is horrible, your body is perfectly okay with it. “I like being able to walk.”

Her eyes roll and you glare, but then her pudena is pressing into you, slower than you’d anticipated, and you let yourself focus on that, on the slow stretch of something inside you. She’s watching where you’re joined intensely, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth, and after taking a slow breath, you let yourself relax, leaning on the wall and breathing out a little moan. It sort of burns, since it’s been a while since the last time you had anything more than your fingers involved with your genitals, but it’s good.

Just as she’s about fully in, her hand wraps around your pudena, and you groan when she seats herself in you, stroking you slowly, in time with these minute movements of her hips. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think this was something romantic.

As if reading your mind and wanting to keep you from having daydreams about romance, Jasper sinks her too-sharp teeth into your shoulder. It doesn’t hurt terribly, but it does make you jump, pushing your back off the wall, and she laughs, a little breathy.

“You can do something too, yknow.” She chuckles, this strained kind of thing, and you realize that the lashing of her pudena inside you isn’t just normal movement.

You sit forward, sigh at the shift, and look her in the eyes. “You’re already close to coming.” You would be a liar if you said that didn’t make you feel pretty great, but you’re an honest gem, and it feels pretty fucking great.

“What?” She snaps, orange darkening on her cheeks. Her tone is accusatory, which is surprising, all things considered. “Are you not?”

Bracing your hands on her shoulder, you roll your hips, humming a little. “No, not really.” This is pretty bad hookup protocol, but you mean, either way you’re stuck dealing with getting yourself off even after hooking up, so you don’t care too much. She has orders, and if nothing else, she’ll put her personal feelings for you aside to complete the mission.

“Well.” She chuckles again, still strained. “That’s a first.”

You keep yourself from saying that, realistically, her other partners were probably worried she’d get upset at them. You mean, if she’s with some smaller gem and they’re intimidated, well, you can imagine they’d be worried. You’re lucky you’ve seen her being totally irresponsible and useless enough to know better.

It is nice, though, she starts to move and you find a rhythm of rolling your hips back against hers, trying to convince your body to work up to an orgasm a little faster. Just as you feel it beginning to dart up and down your spine, your voice getting a little louder in the moans and other noises you make, she grunts, pressing forward and pushing you into the wall more, and comes, spilling what you just know is bright orange solution inside you and making you sort of shudder. You hate that feeling, honestly.

She pants in your face, catching her breath before backing off and setting your feet on the floor with a pleased sigh. You watch her, doing your best not to pull a face when her solution drips down your thigh, and she looks contemplative for a few seconds, then grins, stepping back into your bubble.

“I can help you with that.” She nearly purrs, gesturing to your pudena, still wiggling, and you shrug, then nod. “Good. Lay on my platform.”

You do as she says, laying back and letting your knees fall open. No point in being modest now, you guess. Your head is back on the platform, looking at the ceiling, and you happen to glance up just as she kneels between your legs and presses forward, dragging her tongue up along your opening and then the underside of your ridged pudena. You jolt, gasp, and then moan outright when she does it again, dropping your head to one side and just enjoying it.

Her fingers push into you at the same time as her mouth closing around your pudena, and you moan, learning with a quickness that your shipmate has no gag reflex. She swallows around you easily, her tongue slipping out to lap at your flection, her fingers crooking and thrusting into you almost roughly, and you just groan, rolling against the large hand braced on your thigh to hold you still, that same feeling dancing up and down the line of your body all the quicker now.

When she pulls her mouth away and replaces it with her hand, you almost snap at her, you feel so close, almost there already, and then she’s stroking your pudena and lashing her tongue against your flection and you arch your back, eyes going wide and mouth falling open as you finally, finally come.

Her hands both keep moving, pushing into you and stroking your pudena until you pull yourself away, gasping in gulps of air even though gems don’t have to breathe, it just feels better to pull the air into your chest and push it out. Jasper stands back and you get a look at her face, light green solution on her hand and chin, along with the smuggest grin you can imagine.

You wave a hand at her as if to say “go away” and she ignores it, plopping herself next to you. She just kinda leans over you, still grinning.

“How was it? Did you get it on tape?”

You blink. That’s right, the security footage. You think you’ll have to review that later. “I had the foresight to turn it off, obviously.”

Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided posting this bc I didn't want kids to see it but tbh.... I'll just hope for the best atm...  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
